


Missing Michael

by iloveromance



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Samantha's first New Year's Eve with Darrin is tarnished when she realizes how much she misses the orphan who spent Christmas with them. (Episode: "A Vision of Sugarplums")
Relationships: Darrin Stephens/Samantha Stephens
Kudos: 2





	Missing Michael

Samantha sat on her living room sofa, watching the snow fall softly outside the window. Christmas on Morning Glory Circle had been a winter wonderland and it was

looking as though New Year's Eve would be white as well. It was almost prettier than the snow at the North Pole-almost.

"Sam?"

She looked up to see Darrin walk into the living room, carrying a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses. He smiled at her, looking as handsome as the day

they'd bumped into each other again and again. "It's almost that time, Sweetheart!" he announced.

"Yes. Yes, it is." She replied, hoping that her smile was convincing. But Darrin knew her too well.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

She sighed, hating to ruin this magical moment. It was their first New Year's Eve together and she should have been happy. But unfortunately happiness was not in

the stars. She glanced at the Christmas tree, still shining as brightly as it had a week before, with one small exception. Underneath, the presents were gone, put in

their respective places. And somehow it made her feel empty inside.

Darrin set the champagne bottle and glasses on the table and sat down on the sofa beside her. He slipped his hands into hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sam,

you can't fool me. I know something's wrong. Now what is it?"

"I'm fine." She replied, cringing when she realized that she'd lied to her husband. It was something she said she'd never do. But she certainly didn't want to hurt his

feelings.

"Now come on, what is it?"

The way he was looking at her made her feel warm inside and suddenly she was crying. "I'm sorry, Darrin."

He pulled her close and held her. "Sam, this isn't like you. Are you sick? Should we call a doctor? Was it something I did? I'm sorry, I-."

She loved him even more at that moment for taking the blame for something that wasn't at all his fault. And she knew that the best way to make herself feel better

was to tell him the truth. He'd understand-or so she'd hoped.

"I'm sorry. Darrin." She said again.

He kissed her softly. "Stop being sorry, and tell me what this is all about! This isn't like you at all and now you have me worried!"

"I know. And I'm-Well, it's just…" Suddenly she was embarrassed and wished she'd never said anything. Oh, why did the Christmas tree and the snow falling have to

be such harsh reminders? But marriages were based on trust and honesty and she had to tell him, no matter how difficult it was. He certainly couldn't get any more

upset with her than when she'd told him she was a witch.

"All right. I just…. I miss Michael."

His eyebrows rose. "Come again?"

"Michael, the little boy who-."

Darrin smiled. "Oh, right! The one from the orphanage who spent Christmas with us! He was quite a kid, wasn't he?"

He certainly was, but now…." Her voice broke and she began to sob, not really knowing why. "I just miss him! I miss him so much, Darrin!"

Again he pulled her into his arms and held her. "Sam, it's all right. Everything will be all right. I know you miss Michael. I miss him too, actually. It was hard to see him

go with his new family, but I'm happy for him."

"I am too. And that trip to the North Pole to see Santa was just wonderful."

He drew back and looked at her. "North Pole? Santa?"

She swallowed hard. Darrin didn't remember a thing about the trip that the three of them had taken to the North Pole because Michael didn't believe in Santa. But she

remembered it vividly. However, she promised that she wouldn't use witchcraft and if she explained their trip, he would know. Somehow he always did. She didn't want

to fight. Not on New Year's Eve.

"Well, Michael and I were having a discussion about Santa and I told him all about the North Pole. He seemed to enjoy it."

Darrin smiled. "I'm sure he did."

"I'm sorry for getting so emotional."

"It's all right. But you know what? I have a feeling that by this time next year, you and I will be sharing Christmas with our own little boy or girl."

Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Darrin… I love you."

"I love you too."

The kisses they shared seemed to go on forever, and she would have been grateful. But Darrin drew back and popped the cork on the champagne bottle, making them

both laugh as the bubbly liquid ran all over the coffee table. And then he poured the champagne into two glasses and looked at her.

"To us and the family we'll soon have."

Finally she was smiling. "To us."

"Happy New Year, Sam."

"Happy New Year, Darrin."

"You know, maybe after the holidays are over, we could arrange to visit Michael."

"Oh Darrin, really?"

"Of course. To tell you the truth, I miss him too."

She kissed him again and they held each other close as they sipped their champagne. The coming year was going to be the best ever. Even if she had to use a little

magic to make it so.

THE END


End file.
